


5 Steps to Falling in Love

by withagun



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 5-step plan, Fake AH Crew, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withagun/pseuds/withagun
Summary: How to fall in love. By Gavin Free.Don't try this at home.





	

Five steps to falling in love:

1\. Almost kill the Vagabond the first time you see him. You didn't intend for the knife to fly out of your hands, but somehow it does, missing the new crew member by a half inch. The eyes behind the mask are terrifying and your frantic apologies are barely audible above the sound of the Kingpin's laughter.

2\. Avoid the Vagabond as much as possible for the next three months. Try not to talk to him if possible. Give him the info he needs on USBs and email and texts, never in person. Until the bosslady notices and deliberately assigns him as your backup.

3\. Discover that you both work extremely well together. There's just something about the cold stare of the mask that wards off the occasional disrespect you would receive from people you meet with. You interrogate people sometimes - he cuts, you question. Brownman gives you a team name.

4\. He tolerates your sense of humour, answers your dumb hypothetical questions, nearly snaps the wrist of an insolent gang member talking shit about you, brings you tea at one in the morning when your eyes are gritty from hours of staring at computer screens. You like the way he laughs.

5\. You like the infrequent times you're actually in the field, wreaking havoc with the rest of the main crew rather than maining the comms. You do not like the feel of the bullet wreaking havoc on your left shoulder. Vagabond's arm across your good shoulder and neck, pulling you through the alley, is uncertain, his eyes frantic. You stop and pant in a corner, far enough away from the police sirens, and he field-dresses the wound as quickly as shaking hands will allow, then rips off the mask and kisses you gently, reminder of human fragility fresh under his fingers. You kiss back eagerly, disregarding the pain. Mogar, from a distance, passes Brownman a fifty dollar bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me [ on my tumblr. ](https://fahc-rvb-rwby-mckings.tumblr.com)


End file.
